


Losing a Friend... Once Again

by stipplestan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated T because Stone will swear, Slow Burn, oh yeah and Tom swore too, stone and wade bond over their lost of their friends, theres not that much stone/wade stuff i gotta make it myself, with some romance because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipplestan/pseuds/stipplestan
Summary: Tom decided to stay in San Francisco even after what Sonic told him. A new life for Tom. A loss for Wade. But he meets a certain government agent one day, who too has lost a friend.AKA Wade and Stone bonding over their losses and having fun together.
Relationships: Agent Stone & Wade Whipple, Agent Stone/Wade Whipple, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (if you look hard enough), Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Tom Wachowski & Wade Whipple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_Wade grabbed his phone, it was Tom calling him. He wondered what Tom wanted, it’s not normal for Tom to be calling him. Especially at this time. Then again, he does know why he may be calling him. He answered Tom with his normal happy voice, “Hey, Tom! What’s going on?”_

_Tom put his phone on his shoulder, “I’m just calling you because I’m packing up.-”_

_Wade’s thoughts interrupted his speaking, ‘Oh right… That wasn’t a joke. I keep forgetting about that.’ He shook that off and made his brain then focused on Tom’s talking again._

_“I’m just here to say, take care of Green Hills for me, Wade. I know you can do, I believe in you.” Tom said as he set his phone aside to do something, “I know they’re gonna miss me. It was fun being here. I just can’t wait to go there. Finally, I’m gonna achieve something! Isn’t that great, Wade? I know you agree with me, right?”_

_“Yeah.. Yeah! Of course, I agree with you, Tom. If you say so. You’re really lucky to have this.” Wade can gonna continue talking, but then Tom interrupted him,_

_“I know! I just can’t believe this! But I already talked about this with you, just about how happy I am being able to have this. I’m sure you don’t want me talking about this again. I mean, you’ve heard it all already.”_

_“Oh no, it’s fine! I know how excited you are for this, I’ll let you talk about it again. I’m glad for you, Tom. I’ll listen.” Wade smiled, he liked seeing Tom happy like this. He loved listening to Tom talk about this and being happy._

_For the next few minutes, Wade listened to Tom talk about how happy he was and about how glad he was to have this opportunity. The whole time, Wade was smiling. He was so happy for Tom and for everything he has done. At the same time, he felt guilty for being happy right now. I mean, his best… only friend is leaving him. Then again, he wasn’t thinking about that. He forgot that again. But hey, if Tom’s happy, he’s happy. Everything’s gonna be okay._

_“I’m so glad for you, Tom. I really am.” Wade tried his best to hide the pain in his voice._

_“But, you know, things are gonna be really different without you here, Tom… I mean, there has been a Wachowski protecting this town for around 50 years. What if they don’t like me being in charge? What if I mess up everything?” Wade was finally in charge, but at what cost? He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this job. Was he ever ready? Questions were just flooding his head. All full of what if’s._

_“I’m sure things aren’t gonna change so much. I know you’re good at this job, Wade. I know you well. You can do it. If they don’t like it, too bad I guess.” Tom wanted to brighten up the situation,_

_he knew Wade was nervous. He could easily tell from the change in his voice. His voice would go more high pitched when he got nervous._

_Wade took a deep breath as he got himself together, “Yeah.. Yeah. I can do this. I know I can.. I hope you have fun in San Fran, Tom. I’ll miss you.”_

_Tom smiled, “I’ll miss you too, Wade. I’ll try to send you photos. I know how you are when I go to new places. And I know how you are.”_

_Wade clucked at this, “Hehe… Yeah, sorry about all those times I sent you all those photos. I was just really excited to go somewhere for once.”_

_“I know, Wade. No need to say sorry. You’ve been saying sorry for a long time now. Ever since it happened.” Tom wouldn’t lie, he was tired of Wade saying sorry for a lot of things. But can he blame him? After all, he knew why he was like this._

_“Well, you must be on your way, right? I’ll miss you, Tom.” Wade didn’t want this call to end. But he knew that it had to. Tom had to go and he couldn’t control that. He had to let it go. He had to let Tom go. Like everyone else. Let go._

_“I’ll miss you too, Wade. I promise that I’ll try to call you from time to time. And those times may be long, but I promise. I will. Don’t forget me, i know how jacked your brain is.”_

_“Pfft, I won’t forget you, Tom. I would never! I would never forget a friend.” Well, this call was a bit longer than Wade had expected, “Bye, Tom.”_

_“Bye, Wade. Have fun taking care of Green Hills. You can do this, I believe in you.” And then, click._

_He hung up on him._

_Again._

_Well, he expected that. It shouldn’t hurt him that much. Why did it hurt? He was on his way. Of course, he would hang up on him._

_Everyone hangs upon him._

_If that’s the case, why did it hurt so much this time?_

* * *

_Long story short, he just saw a man get thrown onto space or another planet or whatever. Whatever just happened, it was weird. He wasn’t gonna lie, but he felt kinda bad for him. Isn’t he gonna die? Where did he even go? He shouldn’t be worrying so much about him. But he was concerned. That Robotnik guy was gone, all was good now, right? He’d think so. I mean, everyone seems happy that he’s gone._

_“So, you’re leaving for real this time, right?” He swore deep down that he wasn’t gonna go. He just really hoped that he wasn’t gonna go, maybe this time he was gonna get what he wanted. Maybe, just for once._

_“Of course I am, Wade. Why? Did you think I was staying?” Tom questioned Wade. He sighed as he turned to Maddie, “Your sister is gonna have a field day with us when we come back there.” Maddie giggled at this in agreement._

_“She just might kill us in the end. You know how she is.- And oh no we tied her up. Okay, Tom, she’s gonna kill us.” That memory came back to Maddie’s mind._

_“I would know, she called me about Tom and- What?! Why would you guys do that!?” Wade was appalled. He knew she was a bit aggressive, but he would never tie her up._

_Tom rubbed the back of his neck, “Hehe… We didn’t know how else to keep her to not attack me. So Maddie recommended we just tie her up.”_

_“I just feel like she’s just gonna kill you. I mean, you’re gonna have to untie her anyway, I don’t want you dying.”_

_Maddie and Tom were silent. That’s when Maddie broke the silence with, “We cannot go back there… I’m sure Rachel has lost her trust in me.” She hung her head in shame. She turned her head to Tom, “Oh boy, are we in for a ride…”_

_Tom sighed, “We should on our way to get ready for our asses to be beat. So, I guess this may be the last time we talk to each other, Wade.” He smiled at him, “I promise I won’t forget you,” He put his hand on his shoulder, “Remember, it’s okay to mess up sometimes. I know this may be stressful for you. But I know you can do this.” He picked up Sonic and turned around, “Goodbye, Wade. I’ll miss you.”_

_He watched Tom walk away with Maddie and Sonic. They looked so happy. A happy family. He smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. He whispered to himself, “I hope you have the best life, Tom… I’ll miss you.”_

_The last conversation he ever had with Tom…_

_Oh, to relive those last moments. If only he could see Tom again. That’s all he wanted._

_But you can’t have everything you want._

* * *

Wade likes to look back on those moments a lot. It just means so much to him, those last chats that he had with Tom. Tom stated that nothing would change much but to Wade… So much changed. He may just be exaggerating again. But still, when it comes to change, it takes a toll on him. He’s just so used to certain things that when they change, nothing feels the same. It never feels the same… Never.

Now here he is, sitting at his desk in the police station. This day is already going slow. Normally, he would talk with Tom about so many things. Yet, here he is. Now alone. He will admit, there’s barely anything anyone can do here. Yeah, the break room has some things. But he’s not interested in what’s there. He would go out, but barely anyone in Green Hills would want to talk to him. He understood that.

He laid his head on the desk. He wanted to cry. He didn’t want Tom to go. He didn’t want him to leave, but he left anyway. He knew Tom was gonna leave anyway. Yet, it just hurt him so much. His voice was breaking and his eyes started swelling up with tears. Tears started going down his cheeks, he just couldn’t keep in it any longer. He was surprised that he was able to keep it in him when he was on the call with Tom.

All that was on his mind was what this could’ve been if Tom didn’t leave. For once he thought that he could have the friend by his side forever. Well, forever is unbelievable, but he felt like this was too soon. That he left his side too early. He knew he was overreacting over this again. 17 years is not too soon. Right? He just has to convince him that it wasn’t too soon. It was a good time for Tom to go. But this happens over and over again. It’s always the same.

They come to Wade, they befriend him, after years of friendship they leave him. But hey, at least Tom stayed with him longer than others. At least To stayed with him for more than a year. He had to smile at that.

He wiped the tears from his eyes. He needed to do his job, just wait for that phone to ring. He got up and went to the bathroom. He opened the door and turned on the water and splashed it on his face. If he had to go outside, which he knew that he would, he didn’t want anyone to worry about him crying.

He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, “You can do this, Wade. Don’t disappoint Tom... You can do this, everyone believes in you. You can do this.” He went back to his desk and sat back down. After a few minutes, the phone rings. Oh boy, here we go. He knew that Green Hills would call the police over stupid things. Maybe that was why Tom left, I guess that’s understandable. No one took them seriously all at, especially when it came to their calls. Wade knew he had to deal with it anyway. There’s gonna be no point in complaining about it, he’ll have to get used to this anyway. So he picked up.

Over and over again. Picking up their calls. As he expected, all of them ever about stuff that wasn’t that important. He went out to do stuff. This at least distracted him from the thought of Tom, so he was glad about that. But there was just this one thing that may have bothered him about himself. He felt too slow. Like that he wasn’t fast enough to solve their problems. I mean, yeah, Wade knows that he’s slow sometimes. I guess it’s just what happens if you’re just low of intelligence.

So, the day is finally done. He picked up his stuff and closed the police station. He went over to his care and went inside it. He decided to play one of his favorite songs on his drive home. That made him feel a bit better. Buttercup by Jack Stauber. That song made him feel a lot better. It made him smile a bit. This day may have pretty stressful for him. But at least he was able to have some good things here. He can cheer himself up at home. He knows that he just watch his comfort shows to make himself feel better.

Wade got home and got out of his car and went inside his house. He closed the door as he walked into his house. He took a deep breath. He was home now, finally home. He stumbled onto his couch and fell upon it. He slowly took his uniform off as he threw it to the side. He was so glad to be home, now he was finally able to have his comfort.

After watching some movies, he got up and went over to his room. He jumped onto his bed. He grabbed his plushies and cuddled it. He closed his eyes while he made himself fall asleep. He will hope tomorrow will be better. That one day he’ll get through this. He knew he can.

He can do this. He will do this. He’ll be the best that he can be, for Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

“Agent Stone, you have to forget about Dr. Robotnik. No man has or will exist. You have to let him go.” That’s what they always say. Any question about him gets turned down with that same message. Or something at least similar to it. Ever since the day where Robotnik went after Sonic, they’ve all been saying that he doesn’t exist. Why? He knew that the government never had records on him. But now they’re just gonna forget that he just didn’t exist at all? Just “let it go.” Who do they think he is? An idiot? An agent who didn’t work for that man for 3 years?

Stone knows what happened when Robotnik went after that stupid hedgehog. That memory is cogged into his brain. He remembers that last conversation that he had with the doctor before he left. The last time he talked to his Doctor.

_ “Doctor, are you sure you’re ready?” Stone questioned as he helped Robotnik put on his flight suit.  _

_ “Why, of course, I am, Stone. That animal isn’t gonna stand a chance against me. With this prototype and that quill, I’ll be unstoppable!” Robotnik smiled. The excitement was taking over him. _

_ “I believe in you, Doctor. I know you can do it.” Stone softly smiled at Robotnik. He always loved how the doctor always stayed on top no matter what. He knew that he was gonna win against the hedgehog. _

_ “Of course I’ll win against that little creature! No one can defeat me, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I’m just so incredible!” Robotnik climbed into the prototype, smiling as he sat down, “I soon-to-be victory by me once again, aren’t I right, Agent Stone?” _

_ “Why, of course, Doctor. When are you ever wrong?” Stone smiled widely, “You must be on your way, right? I should let you go now.” _

_ Robotnik nodded his head, “I put a camera on this baby to get you on the action as well. I know you wanna see me win again, but I don’t wanna get you damaged.” An idea came to Robtonik’s head, “Hey Stone, wanna get some lattes after this intense battle? I’m sure both of us would absolutely adore it. Especially after my hard work.” _

_ Stone clapped his hands together, “Oh yes! What a great way to celebrate your victory, Doctor! It shall be magnificent!” _

_ “Now, if you don’t mind me, Agent Stone. I’m gonna go caught that astonishing creature. I’m sure I’ll be back in no time.” Robotnik started the prototype and got it running. _

_ Stone watched as Robotnik flew the prototype out. He knew that the Doctor was gonna win. Why would he lose? He has the power of what that creature has. You just have to fight fire with fire sometimes. He smiled seeing the Doctor fly away. _

He wished that he could’ve stopped him. And his brain would work in that way and tell Robotnik not to go. But he knew that wouldn’t work ever way, he knew how stubborn the Doctor was. So either way, he would’ve disappeared from the face of Earth anyway. They both were too blinded by the fact that Robotnik would’ve most likely won. So of course none of them would’ve said a thing about him losing.

But oh, the battle. Stone watched that battle happen in full time. He saw it all. He saw Robotnik getting hit. He saw the failure in what he wanted. And for the last seconds he saw of Robotnik, he knew that he had lost.

_ Stone watched as Robotnik got repeated hit from the blue hedgehog, his smile turned into a frown as he realized that this may not be a victory for Robotnik. He hated doubting him… but he was afraid that he may be right. _

_ Fear was in his eyes. He didn’t want Robotnik to lose. He’d never lost against anyone before. There’s no way that he can be defeated. _

_ “I’m not leaving Earth, Eggman! You are.” The words from the hedgehog never left his mind. ‘There’s no way’, he thought. There’s no way that the Doctor can be defeated by such a creature. I mean, he was the Dr. Robotnik. He was the smartest man in the world. There’s just no way. _

_ And suddenly, there it was. That one final hit from the hedgehog that made Robotnik disappear. After that one hit… disconnected. He was disconnected from the camera. No. No no no no no no no no. It can’t be. There’s no way. This must be a mistake. Did the doctor… actually lose..? It just has to be a malfunction with the camera. There’s no way that he would lose. It just has to be a malfunction … right? _

But sadly, it was no malfunction. This… This was real. After one final hit from that blue hedgehog, the connection to him disappeared. He saw the man who he valued the most… disappear. Just be on the computer screen. Leaving him alone now. He was gone. Dr. Robotnik was gone.

The thought of remembering that put him into misery. Those two idiots of which he will hate the most. Tom Wachowski and Sonic. They took Robotnik away from him, and everyone just played it off as if he never existed. Despite the fact that he had never met them, he hated them. And for a good reason too. 

_ Why? Why did everything go wrong? Why did everything go downhill? Why did they have to take away the Doctor?  _ These questions lied in Stone’s head. He got himself to a situation. “If no one’s gonna give me an answer, I’ll just have to find it on my own.” Stone said to himself. He immediately got to researching. Trying to find somewhere that connected to where Robotnik was.

But at last, upon hours of looking for some sort of answer, none. No answer at all for Robotnik’s disappearance. He sighed, he knew what the next option was gonna be. Go back to Green Hills and get an answer out of them. They would all know, I mean, most of them were there when it happened.

Stone got into his car and got ready to drive himself to Green Hills once more. Getting ready to get an answer to where Dr. Robotnik went. Off to Green Hills he goes again once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one !! Brain machine and motivation go bonk :<


End file.
